


Fault in the blue eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Connor, Bipolar Disorder, Happy Murphy Siblings, M/M, Medication, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Tree Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Forgetting to take his medication before class leaves Connor an agitated furious ticking time bomb ready to explode or kill someoneOr both.





	Fault in the blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cones_McMurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cones_McMurphy/gifts).



> Connor having bipolar disorder and majoring in art and slowly building a kind caring sibling relationship with his sister all came from "All we do is run" by Ann_Knightley please read it, it's great! Thanks for inspiring me!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Connor tapped his pen against his desk in an agitated manner

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He was going to lose his mind soon, he didn't have long he knew. He blew out a breath he was holding in and sat back in his chair, try to take his mind off his burning rage that coursed through every vein in his body, he ran a hand through his still slightly dripping brown locks and grumbled incoherent curses after a few moments of discomfort he removed the hand in his hair and placed it on his sweater

Connor fiddled with the zipper of his black hoodie as he waited for the professor to start class, _"Where the hell is this fucking teacher?!"_ He roared in his head the brunette tapped his pen harder against the oak desk, took a deep breath through his nose and counted down from sixty.

_"Calm down come on, 59, 58, 57"_ He took in another breath this time through his mouth and recalled why he was in this situation. He woke up this morning, texted Zoe a quick

**"Have a good day Little sis! <3" **

and received a

**"Thanks big bro! You too dork (: <" **

Which made him break out into a grin, took a shower, ate, brushed his teeth, grabbed his books, waved Evan goodbye and rushed to his first class, that was it, _that was it_ , in the midst of his rush he had forgotten to take his medication and only realized when he had the sudden burning urge to punch the guy that bumped into him in the hall

The seat to his right had been occupied by a loud boisterous American blonde man who seemed to be having a lively conversation with the female behind him, his voice was rambunctious and unruly causing Connor to clench his jaw in a ferocious anger, it had only been a few minutes already but it felt like an eternity and Connor was at his ropes end, he had no choice and shot Evan a desperate text

**\--Ev, Help me. I forgot to take my meds this morning and I'm on the verge of knocking the lights out of the guy to my right**

He waited for a few minutes before

_Buzz_. **Message from: Evan~**

_\--Crap u haven't done that in 4 years!! U ok?_

**\--I'm fine but in about 5 minutes the guy next to me won't.**

Send.

_Buzz_. **Message from: Evan~**

_\--I'll be there as soon as I can hang tight._

**\-- God, thanks I owe you**

He slipped his phone back in his pocket, the sickening voice of the guy next him seemed to be getting louder, echoing and screeching in his ears, His head was spinning with caged fury he was itching to release he had two options.

Suicide or homicide, He wouldn't mind either but he was leaning towards the latter, the blonde American was oblivious to the murderous thoughts that floated in the head of the brunette _"Where is my pocket knife?! Fuck- 47, 46, 45"_

Counting wasn't working anymore so Connor cleared his throat and tapped on the man on the shoulder "Uhm, hey" he said as kindly as possible which was not very kind the blonde turned "Oh Hey there!" he smiled _"Jesus fucking Christ, stop"_ He clenched his jaw "Yeah, so I don't know if you've noticed but I'm trying to take notes before class starts"

Buzz.

"And your kind've loud" Connor said through a neutral expression a facade that hide his true frustration "Sorry dude! Sometimes I don't realize how loud I can be, the names Alfred!" The blonde stuck out a hand _"Great! I don't fucking care!"_ But the blue eyed boy grabbed his hand and shook it anyway "Connor"

he nodded. He pulled out his phone again to check his recent notification

_2 minutes ago_

**Message from: Evan~**

_\-- I'm almost there!_

Thank God Connor hadn't noticed till he looked up but the American _"Alfred"_ had started up a one sided conversation about football or something he could care less about

"So what are you majoring in?" The question came up from nowhere "Uh, art" he mumbled "Cool! Computer programming!" The blonde said delightfully "Awesome" he clenched his fist, he was so close God he was going to punch him

_Buzz_.

**Message from: Evan~**

_\--I'm here!_

Finally

"Uh I'll be right back" he stood up quickly packed his things and raced out of the Room.

 

"Connor a-are you okay?! P-Please don't tell me you k-killed anyone!" Evan stuttered anxiety clear in his eyes Connor's medication present in his hand the man grabbed the pills and threw one in his mouth "Wawer?" He said pressing his tounge to the bottom of his mouth to stop the small Orange pill from falling out "Oh! Yeah" Evan pulled out a water bottle from his messenger bag and tossed it to Connor who took a large long sip before wiping his mouth with the back of his sweater. "Thank you" He said "You came literally just in time" he snickered feeling the anger slowly dissipate and disappear

"Good thing" Evan smiled Connor fluttered "But next time let's not forget to take your meds okay? To avoid this whole situation" they laughed "Yeah sure" Connor said.

He waved goodbye and thanks to Evan one more time before he walked back into class the professor had finally arrived and was starting his lesson Connor rolled his shoulders with a small smirk

"Alright let's get this shit over with" he whispered and walked back to his seat

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag as tree Bros cause there wasn't much shipping moments this is my first DEH Fan fiction I hope it was as good as think it is even though the ending is kind've rushed 
> 
> Word count: 927


End file.
